Friendship
by I'd give you a kidney
Summary: A single chapter showing that both Elliot & Olivia would do anything for each other. HX9 did a great job as a Beta. Thank you!


It was a long day and Elliot was glad that he could finally go home. There was only one problem about him going home, and that happened to be that he was stuck in some motel until his divorce with Kathy was finalized. He sighed and grabbed his coat before he heard his name through his thoughts.

"Elliot! Hey Elliot!" Olivia was standing right in front of him and waving her hand in his face. He grabbed her hand to still it and looked at her.

"What?"

"Man you were like in Dreamland or something."

"Yeah I guess I was", Elliot said not showing what he was thinking only a second ago.

"Well since your my partner I'll ask you again. Do you want to go out with us tonight?"

"Yeah sure whatever", Elliot said putting on his jacket and grabbing his keys. Olivia smiled and grabbed her jacket also, "Great! Could you drop me off at home? I need to get ready". Elliot sighed he knew that was coming but he was in his own thoughts.

"Yeah let's go", Elliot says simply before walking out of the unit and heading to the elevator. Olivia catches up with him and waits until they enter the elevator alone to ask him the question that has been nagging her since the day before.

"Elliot?" She says not looking at him.

"Yeah?"

"Are you living in a motel?"

Elliot's jaw dropped he knew his partner was a wonderful detective, but he didn't think anyone would find out about the motel. He closed his mouth and decided to tell her whatever she wanted to know. She was his partner after all.

"Yeah. Why? Is there a problem with that?"

"No, I just-- I Elliot I don't want you living in a motel. You know what goes on in them, and there hardly ever cleaned."

"I get a discount since I clean it myself", Elliot said honestly.

"What about your kids?"

"I can't see them until this is over. It's the best for everyone."

Olivia didn't say anything after that. Elliot was the type of person that also saw his kids even if it was after something bad happened. This wasn't Elliot, and his thinking definitely wasn't that of her partner Elliot Stabler. The elevator opened and Elliot walked out before Olivia, and headed straight to the car garage without stopping to talk or even acknowledge the people who waved or gave a greeting.

"I'm sorry", Olivia apologized to people on her way out. By the time she reached the car Elliot was sitting in the driver's seat waiting for her. She walked over to the car and got in, but as she sat down her eyes went straight into a death glare that was trained onto Elliot.

"Liv that is uncalled for", Elliot says starting the car and purposely ignoring Olivia's eyes.

"Yeah, just like you ignoring people is uncalled for?"

"I'm not going to fight you I just wanted to get out of there", Elliot said sounding defeated. The conversation was done and Elliot didn't talk or answer anything the rest of the way to Olivia's apartment. Olivia tried to ease the mood, but Elliot wouldn't listen or answer her at all. Soon she grew aggravated and gave up. They arrive at her apartment after five minutes of complete silence, and Elliot finds a parking space right in front of the doors.

"So are you coming in?" Olivia asked staying in her seat and not moving.

"Are we going to fight?"

"No."

"Okay", Elliot shut off the car and unbuckled his seatbelt. Olivia did the same with her seatbelt before getting out and unlocking the door to get inside. She holds the door for Elliot and comments about the mess of an apartment they are about to walk into. Elliot shrugs and heads to her apartment; Apartment SF-6 meaning that it is on the second floor, and it is the sixth apartment. Quickly she takes out her keys and unlocks the door before letting Elliot walk through.

"Whoa!" Elliot says as Olivia turns the light on. He looks around and thinks that his little room in the motel is way more clean than Olivia's house at the moment. Olivia laughs, "I told you it was a mess."

"Yeah, but I didn't think it would look like my kid's rooms."

"Hey I've been busy alright", Olivia says as she grabs clothes that are sitting on her couch and tosses them behind it. Elliot takes a seat and stares at Olivia with laughter in his eyes.

"Do you want a beer?" Olivia asks straightening up the couch and around the television set.

"Sure, maybe we should order dinner."

"Chinese and pizza?" Olivia asks heading into the kitchen forgetting that they were supposed to go out with the rest of the guys.

"With chocolate cookie dough ice cream and movies?" Elliot asks knowing that would be the third thing after the pizza and Chinese food.

"It's like you read my mind", Olivia says bringing out the beers and laughing again.

"And you read mine." Elliot calls for the Chinese food as Olivia calls and orders the pizza.

"The Chinese food needs to be picked up so I'll get that while I'm getting the movies and ice cream", Olivia said grabbing her jacket.

"I guess if you want", Elliot says at his seat on the couch.

"I want too. Do not move from this apartment." Olivia walks out of the apartment and goes to get the rest of the things for the evening.

Twenty minutes later Olivia walks through the door with Chinese food, four movies, and two pints of Chocolate cookie dough ice cream. She lays the food down and puts the movies by the T.V.

"El--", she stops when she sees him asleep, "Sleep tight buddy." She grabs a blanket and covers him up before putting in the of the chick flick movies she couldn't resist to get. Halfway through the movie Elliot woke up startled.

"Hey I thought we were doing that together?" Elliot asked.

"I bought a chick flick and since you were asleep decided to watch it. Ready to eat?"

"Yeah is there any left?" Olivia growled, "Are you insinuating that I'm a pig and ate all the food?"

Elliot raised his hands, "No! You just always eat the good stuff."

"Well for your information FRIEND I didn't eat any yet, the pizza only arrived five minutes ago, and I was waiting for you."

"Great I'm hungry." Elliot went to the fridge to get the ice cream and some more beers while Olivia got the food warmed up and put up on the coffee table. After the food was completely gone and their movie was half way over Olivia fell asleep on Elliot. He noticed, but didn't care until the movie was over.

"Liv the movie's over", he says gently. Olivia moves and falls back asleep without a word. Elliot chuckles and picks her up from the couch to take her into the bedroom. As he lays her down Olivia stirs and smiles at Elliot, "El you're my best friend."

"You're mine to Liv."

"Stay the night please", Olivia says as she pulls him to the bed next to her. She covers him with the blanket and then turns over to go back to sleep. Elliot slides under the covers and falls asleep to.

9 o'clock the next morning Olivia wakes up with her head resting on Elliot's shoulder who is still sleeping.

"Hey", Olivia says lightly to wake him. He stirs and smiles at her, "Sleep ok?"

"Yeah thanks for bringing me to my bed."

"What's a friend for especially since I can lift you?"

"Well you did your friendly duty now for mine." Olivia wrinkles her nose and points to the shower, "Go shower you smell like Chinese and stale beer." Elliot looks at Olivia and then breathes on her, "Really I do?"

"Oh Yuck! Yes you do! Go shower Please!" Olivia laughs as Elliot stretches, blows a breath into his hand to sniff it, and grimaces at the smell.

"See told you."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'll go shower mother", Elliot says sarcastically. Olivia closes her eyes as Elliot closes the bathroom door and starts his shower. She gets up and changes then her phone rings, and she has to head back to work on her day off. She sighs and leaves a note for Elliot when he gets out of the shower. Elliot walks out of the shower clean and fresh smelling when he finds the note.

_Hey Friend!_

_Cragen called and made me come in to finish a file. _

_I'll be home in about an hour make yourself comfortable._

_DO NOT leave! I'll hurt you and you know I can._

_Anyways, I'll see you later breakfast is in the microwave._

_Thanks for last night El,_

_Liv_

Elliot smiled and went to get food and waits for Olivia to come back home.


End file.
